1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for sampling information signals wherein the sampling point on the wave is varied by means of a controlled variable delay line to provide sampling at different points along the information signal on successive samplings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to sample signals at a sampling rate above 40 MHz to provide high resolution digital outputs. Unfortunately, in the prior art, this can only be done with very exotic and expensive circuitry or by providing A-D converters having lower resolution output despite the high sampling rate due to a reduction in the number of output lines. In either case, there is a tradeoff required in order to provide the high sampling rate required, in one case there is an economic penalty and in the other case, there is a resolution penalty. For this reason, where cost is a significant factor, it often becomes economically unfeasible to provide the required sampling rates in converting an analog to a digital signal.